Ken Myers Jr. (UFSWHG)
Skillet - Sick of It Hermes "Ken" Myers "Jr." is the protagonist of Fear The Living and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. A young man who knew what the living were capable of, even before the games, Ken was fully prepared for the games. After meeting up with friend John Clain, who had already stacked up the kill count, Ken felt ready. However, following an incident in which John was killed, Ken was left alone once more, not before taking his anger out on his murderer however. Soon enough, luckily, Ken managed to come across young boy Leroy, who Ken was ready to protect. But, ironically, it turns Leroy was apart of the group that killed John. Following an outburst of anger, which he beat the boy, Leroy escaped and Ken tried searching for him. Soon enough Ken came back to his senses and entered back in the games, putting all the hatred behind him. But soon after receiving a stab wound he was forced into conflict with Ash, and due to his injury, lost and shot by Ash. Personality Ken has experienced loss beyond imaginable. This has caused him to risk his life in an instant if it means protecting those around him he loves. Ken never stopped hating himself after the death of his mom and dad, which he blames himself for. Ken always had a speck of smart ass within him, which has always helped him keep calm, even in the most dangerous of situations. His experience of loss will let him snap in a moments notice, and when he snaps he doesn't care about anything around him. In Fear The Living Months after his brother's death Ken has moved on with his life and lives semi-happy in a group. However his group is constantly bashed by bandits and one day Ken stands up, which results with the group loosing their safe zone. Ken is determined then to get rid of the bandits and to protect those around him. This will lead Ken on a journey that will teach him an important lesson; To Fear The Living. For more see his Fear The Living page In The Hunger Games Issue 4 After waking up with the note Ken strolls around the park he woke up in trying to find answers. As he walks he finds himself being stalked and after being caught he finds it was John Clain, who mistaked him for someone else. The two then team up and go to try find their other friends and survive. Issue 5 However this alliance was short lived because as the two walk in the city, they soon see a group of three people up ahead. Ducking behind cover with he watches as John shoots at the three, killing Connor. He begins to keep an eye around the sides and behind them as John searches the scope. However John soon hears a noise in alley and asks Ken go check it out, which Ken begins to ask why he has to go. Soon enough John heads over but is stabbed by Akira As he does this he hears a noise in the nearby alley. After Ken refuses to go check it out, John heads to do it himself only to be stabbed in the face by Akira. Ken sees this and he shoots her in the chest. He walks over to check if John is dead. Seeing he is dead Ken finds himself filled with rage and he shoots the barley alive Akira dead. Issue 7 Sometime after John's death Ken strolled around alone, not knowing what to do. After walking around for a few hours he noticed Leroy running away from infected, and listening to his moral, he shot at the infected trying to kill him. Him and Leroy shared introductions and talked for a bit, deciding to to team up. However Ken has no idea that Leroy was infact apart of Akira's group. Issue 8 Later that day both he and Leroy camp out in a house, with Leroy recalling the story of how he ended up alone. However the story seems too familiar to Ken. A young boy being shot, a indian girl sneaking off to kill the sniper. After asking questions about Akira he soon pieces together that Akira killed John. Enraged he quickly grips Leroy and pushes him against the wall. Issue 9 Leroy, although bruised, managed to escape Ken and Ken began to chase him down. However Ken lost Leroy due to all the infected in the area. Issue 10 Ken manages to escape the herd that's been chasing him for hours, but the energy is all out of him as is his spirit. Sitting alone on a roof he thinks about his gameplan and decides that chasing Leroy is stupid so he tries thinking of another one until he is distracted by music at Bush Gardens blasting off. Ken decides to head toward this noise but this proves to be his mistake as he is soon chased by Billie. Ken takes the girl head on and the two engage in a small fist fight before Billie manages to dig the knife into Ken's side. An injured Ken then makes a run for it and manages to escape Billie before he takes shelter in a RadioShack. But the peace didn't last because Scott and Lilly burst in and Scott pulls his gun out on the injured Ken, who isn't in the mood for a fight. However Scott forces Ken onto his knees and prepares to kill him but Ken isn't ready to die today so he pounces onto Scott, and manages to rip the pistol from him. He then aims at Lilly and fires at her but Scott pushes Lilly out of the way, causing the bullet to hit him instead. Ken stand his ground as he fires more bullets at Lilly, even managing to breaking the window and causing walkers to flow in. This distracts Lilly and gives Ken time to escape. Issue 11 After escaping the RadioShacked he is chased by a herd of walkers, which keeps growing by the minute. He finds a Vacant apartment and quickly takes shelter in it but like always he can't just seem to have peace. After a moment of hiding he watches as Ash walks into the building, his crossbow loaded. Catching Ash off guard Ken manages to knock the crossbow away and pin Ash to the ground, but Ash doesn't give up. Ash gets Ken off of him and soon throws Ken into a glass window, causing glass to enter Ken's face. Ken slumps to the ground, screaming, before Ash finishes him off with an arrow to the head. Killed Victims *Akira *Scott *John Clain (Indirectly caused) *Numerous amounts of infected Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games